1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus which prints images on sheets and controls a binding unit to bind the sheets. The present disclosure also relates to an information processing apparatus which transmits print data to the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an image processing apparatus that prints images on sheets and controls a sheet processing apparatus to bind a plurality of printed sheets. Representative examples of binding processes include staple binding. The staple binding process binds a plurality of sheets by using a metal staple or staples.
Among methods for binding a plurality of sheets without staples is one that includes punching out a set of a plurality of sheets together and weaving each tip of strips back through (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-300847). Other methods include one for pasting a plurality of sheets with glue and one for pressing a special blade against a plurality of sheets to squeeze the plurality of sheets together.
As compared to the binding processing for binding a plurality of sheets with staples, the binding processing for binding a plurality of sheets without staples has low binding force and the maximum number of sheets that can be bound is smaller. On the other hand, the binding processing for binding sheets without staples has the advantages that the nonuse of staples saves resources, and the print product can be discarded without removal of staples. A user uses the binding process for binding sheets with staples or the binding process for binding sheets without staples according to the intended application.
Since the maximum number of sheets that can be bound by the binding process for binding sheets with staples and the binding process for binding sheets without staples are different, the user may erroneously use an incorrect binding process. For example, when the user makes a copy of a plurality of documents, the number of sheets to be printed may exceed the maximum number of sheets that can be bound by the binding process designated by the user and the binding process may fail to be performed, depending on the number of documents and copy settings.